This invention relates to eyeglass configurations and more particularly to an eyeglass structure which eliminates the necessity of utilizing temple members and nose bridges.
An investigation of the spectacle or eyeglass art will enable one to envision the development of spectacles or eyeglasses as commonly employed today. It is correct to state that the plurality of corrective lenses are housed in a frame, which conventionally includes two temple members which rest above the ears of the user and press on the sides of the user's head. These frames also include a nose piece or a nose bridge for positioning and holding the lenses in proper orientation to the eyes of the user.
The nose bridge typically rests on the side surfaces of the user's nose, while other apparatus such as a monocle which is self-adhering and things as goggles which employ elastic bands, have been utilized.
It is clear that the traditional eyeglass frame has been the cause of much irritation and discomfort to many wearers. The problem has been depicted in the prior art as can be ascertained by a perusal of U.S. Pat. No. 758,629, patented on May 3, 1904 by George Eason and entitled SPECTACLE-HOLDER. This patent depicts the problem particularly related to the nose bridge and there is an attempt to circumvent this by the use of a spring, which extends over the top of the person's head to retain a spectacle frame in proper relation to his eyes.
To further define the nature of the problem, there are available to conventional eyeglass wearers, a plurality of devices which serve to alleviate or reduce the discomfort. Such devices are commercially available as cushion pads to protect the nose as well as pads to protect ears and so on.
It is also noted that typical eyeglasses frequently slip or dislodge, thus affecting the user's vision or requiring the user to perform constant adjustments by pushing or further positioning the eyeglass and frame.
Furthermore, the traditional form of eyeglasses cannot be used by many people after nose surgery or ear surgery, due to the pressures exerted by conventional frame members. It is, of course, understood that people who are handicapped due to the loss of an ear or otherwise, could not be accommodated by the conventional eyeglass frame.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved eyeglass configuration which can be fastened to a user's forehead by means of a suitable means, glue or adhesive.
Various configurations are shown which serve to eliminate the nose bridge and the temples as found in conventional prior art spectacle frames.
Other embodiments utilize temple pieces, but eliminate the necessity for the nose bridge.